goddess penguins
by roxas90210
Summary: the zoo gets 6 new penguins and they are not really normal. will hear some songs from video games. i made changes.
1. unexpected arrival

It was a relaxing spring day in New York. Not too hot and not too cold. For the animals of central park zoo everything was just fine. Phil and Mason were enjoying some cups of tea , Marlene was swimming in her pond , and the lemurs were dancing to the magic of music. Yes sir , everyone was relaxing and enjoying them selves. Even a serton pair of penguins.

In the middle of the zoo , inside their secret HQ were the killer commando penguins. Private the cute and winki loving penguin was watching the lunicorns on TV or as he liked to call the telly. Kowalski the brains of the group was in his lab working on who knows what. Rico the psychopath and weapons expert was brushing his dolls hair. And last but not least skipper the commanding officer that holds this rag tag team to gather was drinking his morning fish coffee and "reading" the news paper.

Yes everything was perfect.

BAM!

A loud bang appeared out of no were and startled the flightless birds.

"what the Duse?" said skipper annoyed that the peace and quiet was ruined.

Kowalski popped out of his lab and examined the room.

"what was that?" Said private looking away from the TV.

"I don't know." said rico looking confused.

"it sounded like it came out side." mused private.

"top side boys!" yelled skipper. As soon as they were outside they emeditly noticed four small crates around penguin sized. Skipper eyed them suspiciously then turned to his second in command. "Kowalski analyses!"

"it seems the zoo has resived a new group of penguins." he said while analyzing them.

"new penguins?" asked private.

"affirmative." Kowalski answered.

"Yea! How exciting!" said private as he jumped for joy but was quickly swatted on the back of the head.

"no this is bad!" said skipper full of paranoia.

"what?"

"they could be spies sent by doctor blow hole!"

"I highly doubt that skipper he is still in the aqua park and thinks his name is flippy." said Kowalski.

"heh heh." rico chuckled at the memory.

Suddenly one of the boxes moved.

"well might as well let them out." said skipper as he turned to rico. "Rico crowbar!" he demanded. Rico up chucked what he demanded from his endless stomach. Skipper turned and walked up the first crate and with little effort the crate was pried open. He walked to the enterens to take a peek at the new animal. He froze with eyes wide.

Inside the crate was a female penguin a very pretty one to be exact. Her eyes were closed for some reason. She had pure black feathers with a white belly and face. Long black hair like feathers stopped mid back covering all sides but the front. Each hair feather was out lined with light blue. She was three inches taller then him and had a well built body , and in her right flipper was silver harp. Around her neck was a golden necklace with three bright blue sapphires that seemed to glow.

Skipper had to admit she was beautiful but that didn't change the fact that she could be a spy.

The female with her eyes still closed took one step towards skipper as he jumped at her sudden movement ran back to his men his eyes still wide from the sight. The boys were confused at their leaders sudden retreat they all looked at what he was still staring at and gasped in shock. The female walked out into the sunlight her eyes still closed. The males only stared in awe at the sight suddenly she finally opened her eyes only for the boys to gasp again.

Her eyes her a pure crystal blue that looked like they could Perce your soul. Her eyes emidetly locked on to the boys then at the boxes. She looked back at the boys mainly skipper and walked up to him.

Skipper was completely frozen in the spot he wanted to move but his body refused before he new it she was right in front of her flipper stretched out she said nothing only stared. Skipper eyes were full of confusion when he suddenly remembered the crowbar he held without thinking he handed her the crowbar and she took it. She walked up to the crate next to hers and opened it. Out walked another female penguin.

This one however caught ricos eyes. "whoa." was all he could say.

She was his height with gray feathers and a silver face and belly , she had a scar over her right eye , she also had a single long red feather on her head that reached to the middle of her back like a ponytail. Around her back was a black ukulele with red flames. And finally her eyes are what shocked them all, the left eye was pure silver, but, the right eye was bright blood red. both with dark gray linings around her eyes. (**like the ones you see on a cats face near their eyes)**The silver eyed female turned her head to the one that freed her they both stared at each other then nodded their heads.

The blue eyed female then went to free the others.

The silver eyed penguin turned to look at her new room mates. She locked eyes with skipper and he raised a non existing brow. Then she locked eyes with Kowalski who merely flinched. Then she locked eyes with private who began to feel uncomfortable with a hint of fear. Finally she locked eyes with rico who just stared into her eyes in awe.

"hey mizuki." a soft voice appeared.

The silver eyed female turned her head and stared at something. The guys all turned to what the odd female was looking at. What their eyes saw yet another female.

She was a little shorter then private and very adorable to. She was a little chubby but that just made her cuter , she had black feathers with a white face and belly. Three short black feathers stuck to the left side of her face like grown out bangs, they were out lined green. She was probably the youngest of the three females. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green , in her left flipper was a black case as big as she was.

The boys stared at her wondering how she could carry that with one flipper.

private was more interested in her then the case. **(**_wow. She's pretty._)he thought to him self.

The silver eyed female smiled at the young bird. "hey chelinka." she said her voice was playfull and full of energy.

"chelinka?" private whispered to him self. He never heard that name before in his life.

" well seems you two are adapting to this place quite… nicely."

the six penguins all turned to the voices owner to find the blue eyed penguin from earlier and the last new penguin.

"great balls of fire." Kowalski whispered wide eyed.

The last penguin was also female , she was taller then the other girls but was only two inches shorter then Kowalski. Her feathers were black with a white face and belly and carried a messenger bag. Five black feathers with yellow outlines were locked and wrapped together with a bright red ring. (like blaze the cat) they were outlined yellow. On her face was a pair of clear lens glasses and last but not least her eyes were a pure gold something you don't normally see on a penguin.

" so far so good I guess." said the silver eyed one.

"…indeed…." the golden one replied. Her voice had almost no emotion. Soon she saw the boys and turned her whole body towards them. Her eyes slightly widened as she held her breath. But she immediately breathed out and her eyes returned to normal but held no emotion. "….it seems that our… new room mates are all… males… fascinating." she said looking at them with curiosity.

"yo brainiac we can see that!" the silver one told her sarcastically.

"oh how exciting!" said the one called chelinka.

"now hold on a second." said skipper finally out of his daze. "just who are you four?" he demanded eyeing them suspiciously.

The blue eyed female walked up from behind the girls and finally spoke. "very well." her voice soft and smooth. "my name is roxas blue sea. Blue sea is my last name"

"roxas?" said rico looking at her oddly.

"hmm strange you don't normally hear a female called that." Kowalski spoke.

Roxas looked at him with a intense glare. "is there something wrong with my name?" she said in a tense tone.

Kowalski backed up with his flippers up in defense. "no no n-nothings wrong!" he said in fear.

Roxas just rolled her eyes and turned her gaze at chelinka.

"hello im-"

"MOMMY!"

"MAMA!"

The boys all jumped. They all looked around. Clearly those voices didn't belong to the green eyed one.

"MA….MA!" the voice came again. Everyone looked towards the box that held roxas. To the boys shock two little hatchlings ran/waddled right out.

(_how did I miss seeing kids?) _skipper thought.

The children saw roxas and smiled happily. Then immediately hugged her belly jumping like rabbits full of caffeine.

"MOMMY!"

"MAMA!"

Roxas looked down and smiled. "Yes dearest, mommy sees you." she chuckled as she rubbed the children's backs.

The boys eyes widened with shock. Roxas was a mother!?

The one on the left was a girl and bigger then the other. She had roxas's eyes and…well, everything.

She looked exactly like her mother. The one on the right was a boy, oveasly the youngest. He also looked just like roxas. But his eyes were sapphire. A lot like skippers. Roxas then looked at the boys and so did the kids.

"These are my children."" Ponyo." she gestured to the girl. " And Gavin." she gestured to the boy.

Ponyo smiled at them and waved.

"Hi!" she squeaked. Gavin gave a goofy grin and tried to mimic his older sister.

"I!" he peeped.

Chelinka stepped forward.

" As I was saying, im chelinka subterra nice to meet you." "hello chelinka its nice to meet you too." said private.

The gray penguin stepped forward. "hey names mizuki pyrus." "mizuki?" skipper asked confused. "its Japanese for beautiful moon." she said full of pride.

"oh."

Finally the golden eyed one spoke. "….greetings.. my name is… Uxie ventus." "and you are?" roxas asked. "im private welcome to the zoo." he said with a smile. Next was Kowalski. "greetings my name is Kowalski."

Ponyo smiled. "Can I call you farty?"

Kowalski eyes widened. Rico and mizuki chuckled.

"Uh, I'd proffer you didn't." Kowalski answered quite affendid. "rico!" said rico with a sicotic grin on his face. "and im skipper commanding officer." "nice to meet you." said roxas. "same." he replied looking roxas dead in the eye.

Ponyo and Gavin looked at him with wide eyes.

"Daddy?" ponyo asked pointing at skipper.

Skipper's eyes widened.

"What!?" skipper yelped. Kowalski, Rico, and private looked at skipper confused.

Roxas sighed as she pushed ponyo's pointed flipper at skipper down. "Sorry, she does that sometimes."

"Oh." all the guys said at once.

She stared. "where do we sleep?" she asked.

Skipper called a huddle with his men. "they sleep out side." he said in a stern voice.

"skippa!" private looked at him in disbelief.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at skipper. "is that how you treat all your guests?"

skipper quickly turned his head at her in shock. How could she have heard? "how did you-" uxie interrupted him before he could finish. "our hearing is much more sensitive then penguins usually are."

Kowalski looked at them his mouth opened. "how?" he asked.

Roxas looked at them with a smirk on her beak. "years of training."

"you train?" skipper said in suspicion.

Chelinka gave him a warm smile. "of course."

Kowalski whispered in skippers ear hole. "skipper I think we should give them a real place to sleep."

skipper sighed. "fine follow me." he ordered as he led them to the fish bowl.

He pushed it to the side and jumped in the opened entrance. The girls and kids were then intrudes to the HQ.

"nice." roxas said with a smile.

Skipper just nodded and turned to rico. "rico carve our guests some beds." rico hacked up a chainsaw and began to cut the stone.

"AHHH!" chelinka screamed and clung to mizuki.

uxie looked at rico a little concerned. "…disturbing…"

roxas looked rather surprised. "holy crap."

"MOMMY!"

"MAMA!"

The children screamed and clung to their mother legs

Mizuki just smiled. "cool." Everyone looked at her surprised. "What? You got to admit that's pretty cool!"

Rico looked at her with a small smile on his beak.

"Well…how about a tour of the zoo?" Private asked hopefully to forget the moment.

"Ok." All the girls said at ones.


	2. the book and the song

"Well feel free to put your stuff down if you like." said private.

"Thank you." said roxas as she went to put the silver harp down with her kids close behind her. She turned around and looked at the girls. The girls nodded as if her eyes told them. Uxie and chelinka went to put their stuff down but mizuki dident.

Chelinka turned twored mizuki. "mizuki you gonna put your ukulele down?" mizuki smiled.

"no im good."

Uxie un packed the bag and pulled out some books , a ipod and a charger, a black squre , a computer and charger. One book caught skippers eye. It was much bigger then the other books and looked older, the book was pure black and the out lines of the pages looked like silver. It looked rather thick.

"what is that?" he asked.

Roxas looked at the book and smiled

"that is a heirloom that belonged to my family for many years."

Skipper , private , Kowalski stared at it as rico finished the beds he walked to skipper and stared at it.

"what is it?" Kowalski asked looking at it in wonder.

Roxas picked up the book and hugged it.

"it holds ancient legends of legendary places."

"huh?" rico grunted in confuion.

"legends?" Kowalski wondered. But then realized.

"wait you can read!?" he said.

Chelinka smiled. "yes we all can. My faveret story is the one about hyrule."

The boys all looked confused.

Mizuki smirked. "we will tell you later ok?"

The boys all shrugged but skipper. His suspishon growing. ("_oh you will tell us._") he thought.

"by the way chelinka what is inside that case?" Private asked.

"oh that's my violin."

She un locked the case to pull out a deep green violin and stick but she held it like a cello.

"you , roxas and mizuki all play a instrement?" private asked.

"….so do… I." said uxie. She picked up the black squre and un folded it to reavel a electric keybourd.

"what, all of you play an instement?" asked skipper full of anyense.

The girls noded. His left eye twitched. Great! As if julians all night partys weren't bad enough. The girls will be even worse!

"well lets go!" said mizuki.

The boys showed the the new penguins every animal in the zoo for hours and by the time it was over it was time for bed. The chimps were flattered to meet them, burt almost sat on Kowalski leaving rico, mizuki, and the kids out of breath from lagheing and marlene was nuts to meet some girls in the zoo. juilean tried to grab roxas neclese but got a beating from mizuki instead. And ponyo kept calling him 'crazy clown'. They were on there way back to the penguin place.

"the zoo is quit nice." said chelinka.

"indeed taking in all this data I concer this is a fine place." stated navi. Kowalski looked at her with glee.

("_she speeks science!") _he thought.

Mizuki quietly sang a holloween song.

"_their coming to take me away haha their coming to take me away hoho. Hehe haha to the funny farm were life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white couts and their coming to take me away haha!"_ she sang with with a smooth bone chilling voice to mach the song.

Rico heared her sing. It made his spine shiver from her voice.

They went inside every one in there bunks but roxas and uxie.

"arnt you going to bed?" asked private.

"we are gunna play a song like we do every night for ponyo and gavin." said roxas.("_oh great.") _thought skipper as he rolled is eyes.

"oh play the song of healing!" said chelinka with pleading eyes. Roxas nodded as uxie got the piano ready.

("_song of healing?")_ all the boys thought. Uxie prest some buttons and played a beautiful melody as roxas began to sing the lyrics.

"_day to night. Dark to light. Fall the sands of time."_

The boys could not believe there ears. It was the most beautiful singing voice they ever heard!

"_let the years like the gears of a clock unwind."_

The song had just begun and they were already falling asleep.

"_in your mind walk threw time back to better days."_

Rico was nocked out first. Then private , them Kowalski. Skipper forced himself to stay awake. These girls could check there stuff while they were asleep!

"_memerys like a dream wash your tears away!"_

It was like the song was slowly consuming him!

"_like a star in the sky. Darkness cant reach you."_

The song and her voice relaxed him. It felt like his mussels were turning to jello.

"_wach as the night sky turns to a new dawn."_

He was hanging by a thread of counshesnes.

"_cast away your old face full of gloom and spite."_

The last thing he heard were the final lyrics.

"_with this mask I ask to borrow your light!"_

_Skipper blacked out and felt nothing but bliss._

song lyrics belong to someone on youtube.


	3. dreams and bandanas

(skippers dream)

Skipper opened his eyes, he looked at his surroundings, every thing was bright. His eyes focused and gasped at his surroundings.

"What the Duse!?"

He was in some kind of building made of stone. He looked strait to see a long red carpet witch led to a pedestal , there were three small holes it looked like something went there. Skipper walked to the pedestal and looked behind it to see a giant stone with a circle in the middle. He looked up to find three giant golden triangles that formed one big triangle.

"What in the name of cupids crossbow is this place!?" skipper yelled.

Suddenly a large creek came skipper hid behind a strange stone with a eye and tear drop. Skipper tensed ready for battle but froze at what he saw.

"What the…?"

It was a boy that looked about 12 years old. He had short bright blond hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a green tunic and had a long green hat on his head, he wore brown boots and a buckle. Skipper raised a brow at the boy.

("_ What the Duse?_") skipper thought. Then he suddenly saw that the boy had a sword and wooden shield with a red design on it, what really confused skipper was that the boy had pointed ears instead of round ones.

"Link over there!" said a high voice.

Skipper gasped at what he saw. the voice belonged to a small bright blue ball of light with wings!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" skipper screamed but then covered his beak. But the boy just stared at the ball as if none of them could hear him. The boy then stared at the pedestal , his eyes narrowed.

"That must be it!" he said. The boy then ran to the pedestal , he suddenly started glowing and three stones appeared. One was red , one was green and one was blue. Skippers eyes widened. the blue stone looked just like the one roxas had! The stones landed in the holes, the boy then pulled out a bright blue insterment that had the triangle on it.

"Quick link play the song of time!" said the ball.

("_Link? the kids name is really link?") _thought skipper (_"what the heck is the song of time?")_

Link nodded and put the flute to his mouth and played the most beautiful sound skipper ever heard! The stone glowed brighter and the giant stone disappeared. Link stopped and ran to were the stone was skipper followed and saw a sword with a purple hilt inside a stone.

"Huh?" skipper said in confusion.

Link ran up to the sword and grabbed the hilt. But as soon as he grabbed the sword every thing went white every thing disappeared even link and the puff ball. Skippers head started to spin then every thing went black.

Skipper eyes shot open and quickly sat up. He was back at the HQ in his bunk. He looked down and saw privet stretching and yawning. He also saw Kowalski getting out of his bunk and cracked his back.

"Morning skippa." yawned privet rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Uhh, morning privet." said skipper. (_'so it was just a dream?') skipper thought._

_He heard a grunt from Rico while he jumped down torts the mini frigerator for food._

"_uxie, Roxas are you done yet?" said a excited voice. Skipper recognized it. It belonged to that small penguin girl. What was her name? Karina? Selena? Oh! Chelinka! That was it!_

"_Calm down. We're all most done." said uxie._

_The boys turned towards the girls. Chelinka was shaking with excitement. Mizuki stood next to her taping her foot with her flippers crossed. Uxie and Roxas had their backs torts them working on something on the table. Ponyo and Gavin were watching Max and Ruby on nick juniors on TV._

"_What's going on?" asked Kowalski his eyes full of curiosity._

"_Their fixing our bandanas." replied Mizuki._

"_Huh?" The males all said at once._

"_We each ware our own bandanas." said Chelinka._

"_What happened?" asked privet._

"_Mine ripped." said chelinka with a frown on her beak. Privet went to her and patted her back._

"_You?" Rico grunted pointing at Mizuki._

" _I got blood on mine." she shrugged. The boys looked at her._

" _Don't worry the blood wasn't mine." the boys eyes widened._

" _What!?" they all said in shock._

" _Some dill hole wanted a fight so" she smiled. " I gave him one."_

_The guys stared at her in disbelief. Rico looked at her with new wonder._

" _Done." said roxas. Chelinka jumped with glee._

_Roxas gave her the bandana she desired. It was a bright green silk bandana that was covered in pink blossom petals. Chelinka tied it around her neck with the knot in the front. Uxie waddled to her holding a green and gold stone. Skippers eyes widened. It was the stone from his dream! Uxie pinned the stone on the front giving the appearance of a brooch. It looked like leafs were flying inside._

"_that looks lovely on you." said privet. Chelinka giggled at the complement._

_Uxie handed mizuki her bandana witch she took gratefully. She tied it around her neck with the knot in the back. The bandana was also made of silk. It was white with bright red flames. She held out her flipper to roxas. Roxas handed her a red and gold stone. The same stone from skippers dreams. It looked like fire was burning inside. Mizuki pinned it on the front of the bandana. Mizuki smiled._

"_man I missed this."_

_Rico whistled. Mizuki gave him a smirk and winked. Rico blushed a little._

_Uxie went to the table and picked up a golden silk bandana. On it was the same triangle in skippers dream and feathers fluttering._

"_very nice." Kowalski smiled. Uxie looked at him. Her sun kissed eyes twinkling. Showing a bit of flattery_

"…_.im… glad you… like it."_

_Uxie tied it around her neck and grabbed the last bandana holding it out to roxas._

" _hear." said roxas handing skipper her necklace. Skipper took it and stared. It felt cool and smooth. It looked like ocean waves were moving inside. Skipper felt strangely relaxed. He shook his head and looked at roxas. The bandana was tied around her neck also made of silk. It was bright ocean blue with ocean waves on it. She took the necklace back and put it on. The stone layed gently on the cloth._

"_nice." skipper mumbled. Roxas turned to him and gently smiled, her blue eyes flashing with gratitude. Skipper felt a strange feeling in his chest and blushed._

" _Thank you very much…" roxas said softly. Her eyes shining like crystals._

" _n-no p-problem! Your w-welcome!" skipper stuttered._

_Mizuki snickered. Skipper glared at her._

_This was going to be interesting._


	4. sippy and soren

"MAMA!" peeped little Gavin.

Everyone looked as the small ball of feathers as he got up and clumsily waddled to Roxas. Strangely though he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. Skipper, Kowalski, and rico looked at him with concern. private and chelinka both gasped, looking at him with great worry . Mizuki crossed her flippers and leaned on the wall, her face showing worry but with a small smile and a kind, humorous gaze. Uxie showed a little more concern then Mizuki's, but her eyes flashed with compassion. Roxas cocked her head with her beak slightly opened with a frown. Her eyes showing worry. But to skipper, Kowalski, rico, private, and chelinka's surprise and relief, Gavin immediately pushed himself up and dashed to his mother and hugged her belly as if nothing happened.

"I really wish Gavin would stop scaring me like that, every time…" chelinka sighed as she relaxed. Private looked at her, his flippers over his chest.

"Every time?" he repeated.

Kowalski looked at her as well. "Does this happen a lot?" he asked.

Mizuki, still leaning on the wall beat chelinka to the answer.

"Yeah, the little ball of down tends to fall, hurt himself, and or put himself in a pickle." she then turned her gaze to chelinka.

"Chi Chi, he's been like that since he hatched two years ago, You got to chill."

"Chi Chi?" the boys asked confused.

"That's my nickname." chelinka answered. "And I know, but I just cant help it." she told mizuki.

"Oh dearest, you're beak will be flat if you keep falling." roxas told her son.

Her loving gaze on the child. Gavin opened his beak and jumped.

"AAH! AAH!"

"All right, all right." roxas said as she gagged making the fish she consumed rise to her beak. The boys looked away as she fed Gavin. Ponyo waddled over to her small family and ate as well. When the disturbing moment was over skipper looked at the clock. His eyes widened. The zoo was about to open!

"Top side people! The humans are coming!" he yelled.

Everyone was outside just as Alice opened the zoo gates.

"Stupid annoying visitors, stupid animals." she mumbled.

"Bitch." mizuki replied.

"MIZUKI!" roxas growled as she covered her kids ears just in time.

As soon as the gates opened the penguin habitat was surrounded. Apparently word got out about the new penguins.

"AWW! Look at the babies!"

"Why are they wearing bandanas and jewelry?"

"Their so pretty!"

"Oh my god! So cute!"

"Cute and cuddly team." skipper and roxas said in sink. They looked at each other strangely. Soon the air was filled with 'awes'. roxas was preening ponyo while Gavin stared at the adeance with big blue eyes. Mizuki and uxie were splashing in the water with rico and Kowalski. Private was belly sliding and skipper was waving.

"Nothing like the sound of happy humans in the morning." skipper said to himself. He suddenly felt something nudging his left flipper. He looked but saw nothing.

"AH!"

He looked down and to his surprise was Gavin. Gavin looked up at him, his big bright blue eyes twinkling with wonder and curiosity. A big smile on his slightly opened beak. Skipper looked at him with his eyebrows raised, not really sure what to do and confused as to why the boy was next to him."I!" Gavin peeped.

"Uhh, Hi?" skipper awkwardly replied, he shifted his eyes to see if anyone one of the girls were coming to get Gavin. None of them were. His gaze returned to the boy. Gavin pointed at him.

"Da-dada?"

Skipper eyes grew to full moons. Did he just call him dada?! Skipper jumped back only to have Gavin fill the space between them.

"Dada?" he peeped again.

Skipper shook his head so fast that it would fall off if it could.

"No! no! no! no! no! no! no! no!" skipper yelped at the kid. Gavin stood there and stared. Skipper began to relax thinking he understood. But he was wrong. Gavin suddenly tackled skipper and hugged his belly like he did with roxas.

"Dada!" he peeped with glee. He then closed his eyes and nuzzled his face agenst skipper's belly, releasing a joyful sigh. Skipper stared at him terrified. Gavin really thought skipper was his father!

("_HE THINKS IM HIS DAD?! OH MY FUCKING GOD!)_ skipper screamed in his head. He gently grabbed Gavin's head to make him look at him.

"L-l-listen kid! I-im not your dad!" he stuttered, trying to stay calm.

"My name is Skipper."

Gavin tipped his head to the left. His eyes full of confusion.

"S-si-sima?" he tried to pronouns.

"Skipper." skipper said his name again slowly.

"Ski-skip-ski-" Gavin tried.

"Skipper." skipper said slowly again, pointing to himself. Gavin was getting closer! For some strange reason that filled skipper with excitement. But not like the excitement when he was fighting or on missions. It was a type of excitement he never felt before. Gavin looked at skipper his eyes shining with great determination.

"Ski-skipp-skipper!" Gavin said. Skipper's eyes sparkled. he did it! Gavin said his name! Gavin pointed at him.

"Skipper." Gavin said again.

A large smile grew on skipper's face. He was happy, but he was also confused. He didn't know why but he didn't just feel happy. He felt overjoyed! Strangely, each time Gavin got closer to saying his name, his heart swelled with pride. when Gavin did it his heart just burst with pride! This scared skipper a little. But if he just ignored it, it would go away like the other strange feelings he had in the past. Skipper rubbed Gavin's head in a father like manner.

"Great job! You did it!"

Gavin laughed as he clapped and jumped in front of skipper. Skipper chuckled.

"AAW!" the humans replied from the sight.

Gavin then got a goofy grin and pointed at skipper.

"SIPPY!"

Skippers eyes widened again.

"WHAT!?" he yelled at the boy. The other penguins looked at them. Gavin then started to back up and with great force dived in between skipper's legs. Beak first.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

skipper screamed in pain as Gavin's sharp beak hit the place where you don't want to be hit. The other penguins cringed except mizuki, hiding her smile with her flipper. Gavin's small head popped out and looked up at skipper. Skipper looked down at him with the same face he had when he broke his wing and Kowalski hit it when they were playing volleyball. Gavin gasped as he realized what he did. He frowned, his eyes watering, they were full of shame and sorrow.

"Me bad….bad Gavin…" he choked as a single tear threatened to fall from his sapphire eyes. Skippers eyes widened.

"No!" he wheezed. Gavin looked at him sniffing.

"Good Gavin!" he wheezed. "He,he he!" skipper tried to laugh with a crooked smile

"Sippy no mad?" Gavin sniffled.

Skipper twitched at what he was about to say.

"Sippy no mad." skipper told the hatchling between his feet.

Gavin smiled, his shame and sorrow vanishing.

"YAY! YAY! SIPPY NO MADDY! YAY! YAY! YAY!" Gavin cheered.

Skipper smiled at Gavin. Gavin smiled at skipper.

"Tee hee!"

"He he he!"

"Ppppppfffffff!"

Skipper's smile immidetly vanished. He flicked his head to the others to find them trying to muffle, silens, and hide their laughter. Skipper glared at every single one of them. But what surprised him was that roxas was the only one not laughing. Instead she was gazing at him and Gavin. Her crystal blue eyes were filled with kindness, passion. and gentle love for her son. A small smile on her beak. Ponyo waddled to her little brother and skipper, she looked at skipper with her eyes of crystal blue.

"I like you Mr. Skipper!" she said with a smile.

"I, uh, like you to ponyo?" skipper asked more then replied.

"Will you marry me Mr. skipper?" ponyo asked.

Skipper's eyes widened hopefully for the last time.

"WHAT!?" he screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" everyone finally couldn't hold in their laughter any longer, even roxas chuckled.

"L-l-look ponyo, you're a little young, actually TOO young, uh sorry." skipper sputtered trying not to hurt the little girls feelings. But to his surprise she smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok! I understand, sorry!" ponyo apologized.

"Uuhhh, ok?" skipper answered. Roxas shook her head and was at skipper's side.

"I truly am sorry for my children bothering you skipper. And well, uh, hurting you." roxas told skipper.

Skipper sighed " Its.., alright, roxas."

"Come on kids, lets leave skipper alone." roxas told her children. Gavin shook his head, so did ponyo.

" Me want sippy!" Gavin whined as he snuggled deeper in skippers legs.

"I want to be with Mr. skipper too!" ponyo sided with Gavin. Roxas sighed.

"it has to be ok with skipper."

Gavin and ponyo looked up at skipper.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassseee?" they both begged. Skipper was mesmerized by their little blue eyes.

Skipper sighed in defeat.

"Alright."

"YAY!" the kids cheered.

Mizuki smirked. "Aww, your so sweet sippy!"

Skipper glared and waddled of with Gavin still in his legs and ponyo right on his tail.

bed time

Roxas had just finished singing and had tucked chelinka and the kids in their stone beds. Only her and skipper were still awake. Skipper was about to jump in his bunk but roxas stopped him by putting a flipper on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her, she still had her harp.

"can I talk to you out side please?" she whispered. With that she went outside

Skipper became suspicious. Could this be a trick? Or a trap? Whatever it was he would be ready! The moon was full and no clouds in the sky. Skipper had just put the fish bowl in place. Roxas was looking at the moon. Before he could ask what this was about she began to play her harp. The sound was heart touching. For some reason it gave skipper strength. She then began to sing.

"_Pray to heaven with a song, as the winds caress me."_

"_Send the prayer up to the light, so that it might help me see."_

Roxas was still looking at the moon, as if she was singing to it.

"_Searching through my memories; memories, my memories; for you…for you."_

"_I have come this far having lost every hope; hope of finding you."_

"_But I swear no matter what I've had to face, you've never left my heart."_

"_There are sweet memories; they live all around us."_

"_How can you not believe in our love?"_

"_My full heart belongs to you; my life, your love leads."_

"_I've always stood next to you in your time of need."_

"_Embraced by the warmth of your gentle gaze, I've given you my love."_

"_I look for you now in my memories; heart never mending, love never ending."_

"_Pray to heaven with our song!"_

Skipper stood there frozen to the spot. It was strange, but, the song and roxas's singing gave him courage and power. He felt like he could take on the whole world!

"_Pray to heaven with a song, as the winds caress me."_

"_Send the prayer up to the light, so that it might help me see."_

"_Searching through my memories; memories, my memories; for you…for you."_

"_I have come this far having lost every hope; hope of finding you."_

"_But I swear no matter what I've to face, you've never left my heart."_

"_There are sweet memories; they live all around us."_

"_How can you not believe in our love?"_

"_My full heart belongs to you; my life, your love leads."_

"_I've always stood next to you in your time of need."_

"_Embraced by the warmth of your gentle gaze, I've given you my love."_

"_I look for you now in my memories; heart never mending, love never ending."_

"_Pray to heaven with our song!"_

She stopped, the song was over.

"I'm sorry."

Skipper looked at her confused. "For what?"

"My kids bothering you, and Gavin calling you dada." she said, still staring at the moon.

This shocked skipper, before he could ask how he remembered what uxie had said about having sensitive hearing. So instead he said something else.

"its ok."

Roxas took a deep breath and then breathed out.

"There's a reason ponyo and Gavin called you their father."

"Huh!?" skipper jumped back from shock.

"But you said that they do tha-"

"They don't."

Skipper looked at her.

"Its because you look like him."

"Him?" skipper questioned.

Roxas took another deep breath, but this time she was shaking as she breathed in and out. Skipper raised a non existing eyebrow.

"Soren."

Skipper's fachel expression stayed the same. "Soren? Who's that?"

Roxas took yet another shaky breath.

"Ponyo and Gavin's father….my….husband…"

Skipper raised both brows and was about to ask something else, but roxas spoke.

"You look just like Soren, that's why ponyo called you daddy when she first saw you." roxas began to tremble.

"But Gavin only knows what Soren looks like because of a picture of him….Gavin only saw his father ones, but he had just hatched when he saw him…"

Skipper looked at roxas with concern. The question he had, he didn't want to ask anymore. But it slipped before he could stop himself.

"What happened to Soren?" he mentally kicked himself. He had said it.

Roxas began to tremble even more. She suddenly fell on her knees, fighting back tears. Skipper dashed to her side, trying to comfort her by rubbing her back the way he saw her do it to her kids.

"I-I-im so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"N-no, its ok, but I'll answer your questions tomorrow." she chocked out the words.

Skipper looked at her in disbelief. "No! you don't hav-"

"No, really its ok." roxas interrupted him.

She then quickly got up, grabbed her harp, and ran to the fish bowl. She pushed it open with a nudge of her foot.

"Good night." she said to skipper before she went inside.

Skipper dived in after her, but in just three seconds flat she had put her harp away and was in her bunk, her front facing the wall. Skipper lowered his head and jumped into his bunk. The song roxas had sang outside replayed over and over in his mind as he drifted off.

the song is from rune factory frontier.


	5. look through my eyes

Kowalski's dream

Kowalski's snores filled the air. A single snow flake fell just below his right eye. The cold touch jerked him awake.

"I want my blanky!" he screamed.

He lifted his face from the freshly fallen snow. He looked at the snow in confusion. Why was there snow in the H.Q? realization hit him. He swiftly got up and looked around. Wait. Were was the H.Q?! Kowalski examined his surroundings. Trees were all around him forming a giant circle. The grass was covered in freshly fallen snow. In the middle of the area was a large lake.

"Einstein's mollusk! Were am I!?" he yelled to the sky.

"I-I cant take it anymore…"

Kowalski jumped. He got into a fighting stance. He looked around, but saw no one.

"That's it! I just cant take the pain!"

Kowalski turned around and screamed. Behind him was a 5 foot tall blue duck! It had no feather, on its webbed fingers and toes were claws. its eyes were red and on its fore head was a ruby. On its head were four blue spikes. It also had a long tail. Kowalski stood there frozen with terror, pointing a single flipper at the creature.

"M-m-m-m-m-mo-mo-mo-mo!" he stuttered, trying to scream like a girl, like he normally screamed.

"How could they do this to me!? After all I've done for him! How could my trainer just throw me away and abandon me!? And how could Poliwrath brake my heart!? After he told me he loved me!?" the duck screamed as tears spilled from its eyes. Its voice was a woman's.

"….Calm yourself….my river child…"

"Huh?" the duck looked around confused. Kowalski eyes widened. that voice sounded slightly familiar!

"Uxie…?" Kowalski whispered.

Suddenly a strange sound filled the air. Both Kowalski and the duck looked at the lake with wide eyes. The lake water began to sway rapidly. A beautiful small geyser burst out from the middle of the lake. When the last of the water returned to the lake from the heavens, a small grey and yellow fairy like creature levitating above the water. It was two sizes bigger then Kowalski, it had yellow cap like thing on its head, its face and eye lids were also yellow. Its eyes were closed. The rest of its body was gray. It had two long identical gray tails, the ends looked like leafs. Encrusted in the middle of both tails was a red gem. A much larger red gem was encrusted on its forehead. Kowalski stared mesmerized by the pixie like creature. To him the creature was beautiful.

"I-it cant be!" the duck yelled. A claw pointed at the yellow creature. "You cant possibly be-" the yellow creature interrupted the duck.

"Miss Golduck…do you know….were you are…?" its voice sounded just like uxie's! only it echoed.

(it sounds like Fi from skyward sword)

"This is….Lake Acuity…" the duck called Golduck whispered. She looked up at the yellow creature.

"Are you…the legendary pokemon, the being of knowledge….Uxie?

Kowalski eyes widened. The creature nodded her head.

"Yes." she answered.

"WHAT!? U-U-U-UXIE!? B-B-BUT YOUR SOPOSED TO BE A PENGUIN! YOU CANT BE UXIE. WHO AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Kowalski screamed at the top of his lungs.

But nether lake uxie or golduck looked at him, they didn't even flinch. Its like they couldn't hear him. Kowalski slowly waddled to Golduck's side. He waved a flipper over her face, nothing. Golduck took a step forward.

His flipper went right through her belly!

He gasped in shock.

They couldn't see or hear him!

The Uxie from the lake floated to the tear stained face of the duck. Eye to eye. But this Uxie's eyes were still closed. Kowalski marveled at how the lake Uxie didn't bump into the crying duck. The lake Uxie placed her gray hands on each side of the blue duck. The blue duck-like woman stared at the yellow pixie-like creature with slight fear. The lake Uxie slowly pulled the golduck's head to her gray chest and belly, and hugged.

"Cry." she told the blue one.

"What!?" the female duck yelped.

"Cry, let your tears fall, release your pain, sorrow and anger my river child, tell me what has happened."

Kowalski watched the scene that unfolded before his eyes in awe.

The golduck began to tremble. "w-w-AAAAAHAAAAA!" golduck screamed in the lake uxie's chest gripping her small gray feet. Kowalski jumped back, startled from golduck's outburst.

"M-M-MY TRAINER ABANDINED ME!"

The lake uxie rubbed golduck's head as she listened.

"WE LOST A BATTLE, AND HE SAID IT WAS ALL MY FAILT! HE SAID I WAS WEAK, USELESS, WORTHLESS, A PIECE OF SHIT! THAT THE ONLY THING IM GOOD FOR AS A WATER TYPE POKEMON IS MAKING PATHETIC PUDDLES! EVEN MY TRUE LOVE POLIWRATH AGREAD TO EVERYTHING HE SAID!"

Kowalski flinched and fell backwards, the snow cushioning his fall.

"HE AND POLIWRATH KNOCKED ME OUT, AND WHEN I WOKE UP THEY WERE GOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!"

"MY TRAINER AND POLIWRATH'S LOVE! ALL A LIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AND NOW AM ALL AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE! I JUST WANT TO DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Golduck finished screaming with all of her might. She coughed and gasped for breath. The lake uxie rubbed her blue spiked head, not ones did she flinch from golduck's screams. Nodding her head while listening the whole time, Completely calm, her eyes still closed, even through the all yelling. Kowalski however was a different story. He was still on the ground, the snow cushioning his back. He looked at the two. His eyes full of sadness and horror from golduck's painful heart breaking story. But confusion clouded his brain.

"_her…trainer? Is that like a master or owner? And what did she say? Pokemon? What's that?"_ he thought. In all his years of science. He had never heard the word 'pokemon' before in his life!

The lake uxie gently shushed the golduck, softly saying soothing things to calm her down. "Shuuush, its alright my river child. I can take away all your pain and heart brake."

Golduck looked at the one that comforting her.

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you know, or have you ever heard the legend of the lake guardians of Sinnoh?" the lake uxie asked as she lightly pushed golduck's head away from her small chest.

Kowalski by now had gotten back on his feet and wiped of the melting snow and water off his back and butt. He became even more confused.

"Sinnoh? Is that some kind of-" Kowalski interrupted himself.

" Wait! Is that the name of this area?" he asked, but he then remembered they couldn't hear him. He slapped his forehead as he groaned. Mentally scolding himself for foolishly forgetting his non-existing presence. Golduck sniffed as she nodded.

"Yes, my mother told me when I was a little spyduck."

"A spy what?" Kowalski mumbled.

"How did the legend go?" the lake uxie asked.

"The legend told of Arceus creating the universe. When he created the Sinnoh region, he created three beings to keep the world in balance. Uxie, the being of knowledge. Azelf, being of willpower. And Mesprit, the being of emotion. Each one was blessed with great power. Uxie had the power to lock eyes with anyone and wipe their memories clean. Azelf had the power to control one's will and enter the bodys of both humans and pokemon. Mesprit had the power to completely drain away one's emotions if touched. Each one is said to sleep deep in the three lakes of sinnoh. Uxie at lake acuity, Azelf at lake valor, and Mesprit at lake verity." golduck told the lake uxie.

Kowalski stared in awe, amazed by the story he just heard. But a huge amount of confusion hurt his brain.

"Arceus? Azelf? Mesprit?" he babbled.

The golduck eyes widened and stared at the lake uxie in awe. "Would you aculy do that?"

The lake uxie nodded.

"Yes, I could erase all the memories of your trainer and Poliwrath. Destroy every single horrid memory of your past. Making you forget them, as if they never existed. If you wanted."

Kowalski gasped. The thought of being offered to have your memory wiped clean just blew his mind!

"YES!" golduck yelled.

"Yes! Please take away the pain great uxie!"

Kowalski's eyes widened with disbelief. Golduck said yes!? The lake uxie nodded and began to glow.

"As you wish….my river child."

The lake uxie slowly opened her eyes.

Kowalski gasped again.

They were gold!

The lake uxie and golduck immediately locked eyes. Golduck's eyes widened. Soon she was glowing too. Kowalski watched, mesmerized by the lake uxie's eyes. Golduck and the lake uxie stopped glowing, they both closed their eyes. But golduck collapsed, uxie did not. Kowalski gasped yet again, he immediately ran to golduck's side, looking at her with great worry.

"The deed is done." uxie said.

She then raised her hand and in a flash of light, golduck was gone.

Kowalski looked at her, horrified by what she had done. His horror turned to anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he yelled.

"BRING HER BACK!" he demanded.

Uxie turned and floated towards the lake.

"I SAID BRING HER BACK!" he demanded again.

Uxie just kept going.

"GRRRRRRR!" Kowalski growled in rage. He quickly slid over to the lake front, right in front of the uxie's path.

"YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING BITCH! BRING. HER . BACK!" he yelled with all his might.

But his efforts were futile.

Uxie levitated over him. Stopping when she reached the lake's center. Kowalski fell to his wings and knees. His eyes tightly closed. It was hopeless. No matter what he would or could do, it would all simply be in vain. He knew this. It would all be in vain. In vain…

"Golduck…" uxie spoke. Kowalski rose up and turned to see uxie's back to him.

"May you find happiness at Celestic Town…" she said as she turned to face Kowalski, still unseen.

"Celestic Town…?" Kowalski repeated.

"Your pain…I know it all too well…"

Kowalski was surprised by the her words.

"…My heart…has also been broken…"

"What…?" Kowalski whispered. His eyebrows raised.

"But..unlike you…I will never get second chance at true love…for my heart has healed, but it is scared."

"Scared?" Kowalski whispered again.

"It is scared of being destroyed…again…with each beat it fears of broken…yet again..because of that, my heart is sealed….forever…."

A single tear escaped the closed eye of the creature, it slid down her cheek and dropped into the blue pool, sending ripples on the lake's ones mirror like surfes.

"Uxie…" Kowalski whispered to her. His heart threatening to brake.

Uxie then pulled her hands over chest, and strangely, began to sing.

"_There are things in life you'll learn and…all in time you'll see."_

"_Cause out there somewhere its all waiting if you keep believing."_

"_So don't run, don't hide, it will be alright, you'll see, trust me, I'll be there; watching over you."_

"_Just take a look through my eyes."_

"_There's a better place out there somewhere out there."_

"_Just take a look through my eyes."_

"_Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you find."_

"_If you look through my eyes…"_

"_There will be times on this journey, all you'll see is darkness."_

"_But out there somewhere, daylight finds you, if you keep believing."_

"_So don't run, don't hide, it will be alright, you'll see, trust me, I'll be there; watching over you."_

"_Just take a look through my eyes."_

"_There's a better place out there somewhere."_

"_Just look through my eyes."_

"_Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you find."_

"_If you look through my eyes…"_

"_All the things you can change."_

"_There's a meaning in everything."_

"_And you will find all you need."_

"_There's so much to understand."_

"_Take a look…through my eyes."_

"_There's a better place out there somewhere."_

"_Just take a look through my eyes."_

"_Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find."_

"_Oh just take a look through my eyes."_

"_There's a better place out there somewhere."_

"_Just take a look through my eyes."_

"_Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find."_

"_If you look through my eyes…"_

"_Just take a look through my eyes…"_

"_If you look through my eyes."_

"_Take a look through my eyes…"_

The song ended.

Many tears shed from her eyes. All falling into the pool. Kowalski was failing miserably trying not to cry. Tears now staining his feathers.

"I pray…" uxie spoke.

"I pray to my father, that the seal…may one day brake…so my heart will no longer beat with fear…but with love…"

Everything turned white. Just as uxie spoke her last words.

"I shall forever pray…pray to the one…the one that may one day save me…free me… from the darkness…"

Kowalski opened his eyes, he swiftly rose up.

'**BONK!'**

"OW!"

He bonked his head agents the concrete roof above his bunk.

He put his wing on his chest. His heart was pounding. He was covered in cold sweat. He panted, filling his lungs with cool air. He looked at his sorundings. He was back at the H.Q…he was home…

Wait! Uxie!

Kowalski stuck his head out. He relaxed when he saw the sleeping form that was Uxie.

("it was just a dream…") he thought.

("or a nightmare…?")

"Farty…?"

Kowalski snapped out of his thoughts and back to realality. He looked at the owner of the voice.

It was ponyo.

"what's wrong farty?" she yawned.

Kowalski's eye twitched. But stayed calm.

"Nothing ponyo. And its Kowalski NOT farty." he whispered

"go back to sleep."

"…ok…" ponyo yawned.

They both snuggled in their bunks. But before Kowalski closed his eyes.

"good night farty…" ponyo whispered. She dozed off.

Kowalski was too tired to correct her so he just let it go.

This time.

"good night ponyo…"

He closed his eyes, but just as he dozed off, the lake uxie's last words replayed in his mind.

"_I shall forever pray…pray to the one…the one that may one day save me…free me…from the darkness…" _

* * *

The song is called look through my eyes, by Phil collins.


	6. flying high

Rico's dream

Rico snored away, snuggling deeper into his blanket. Sinking further into the slightly hot sandy fabric.

Wait? Sandy!?

Rico's eyes shot open, he looked down.

He was covered in sand!?

Rico shot up like a rocket and shook his whole body to rid himself of the coat if sand, babbling nonsense as he did. Sand stretched as far as the eye could see.

How did he get to a dessert?!

"…huh…huh…" came a voice from behind.

Rico jumped, then hacked up a missile launcher Kowalski was working on. He kept saying it needed testing though. But how about testing it now?

He turned around to aim it at his attacker, even though they haven't attacked yet. The full moon shined, revealing their identity. His eyes widened.

It was a girl! Rico hid behind a rock. He looked at her.

She looked about 19 years old, her long blood red hair was tied in a pony tail, her skin was a nice tan, but on her neck was a type of dart/syringe, on it were the words, 'PENGUIN D.N.A', finally her eyes were bi-colored. The right was red and the left was silver. But there was a fresh gash on the right eye, she could barely keep it opened. Her clothes were torn and covered in blood. On her back was a country guitar strapped to her back. Rico gasped at what she held in her arms.

It was a boy.

He was four years old. His eyes were a deep purple, but they looked almost lifeless. His short almost black red hair was messy. Just be low his right was a long paper thin cut that sliced his tan skin. Rico looked at his plain white tee shirt and found the source. His eyes widened in horror.

The shirt had a large red stain, is was slowly spreading. Near just below his shoulder was a hole in his shirt.

He had been shot.

The girl fell to her knees. Gasping for air. Her right eye closed. The turned his head at her, his purple gem like orbs filled with pain and sorrow.

"Mizzy…I…cant go on…"

The girl apparently named mizzy looked at him.

" p-please Cody! J-just a little longer! Hang on little bro."

Rico just stared not really sure what to do. He immediately decided. He slid over to them, only to go right through them!

"Wha!?"

He tried again. He went through them again. He just stared. Standing right in front of them.

"Mizzy…will you sing my song…please..? Cody asked.

Mizzy sighed knowing her little brothers fate just as much as he did himself. She placed him gently on the sand and grabbed her guitar. She closed her left eye and played. Wanting nothing more then to fulfill her dying brothers last wish.

"_I, I, you'll be mine, I'll be back and then you'll be mine…"_

"_I, I, you'll be mine, I'll be back and then you'll be mine"_

"_Time is passing by, you gotta make through the night until the morning you say 'goodbye for now darling.'"_

"_Maybe you will come back, on another day you'll do that."_

"_Go away with the wind, it takes you now."_

"_We are flying high, saying farewell would be a lie."_

"_There's no need tonight to spend a sleepless lonely night."_

"_We are flying high, there's no way to say goodbye."_

"_Your denying, why?"_

"_I'll be back and then you'll be mine."_

"_Time is passing by, you gotta make through the night until the morning you say 'goodbye for now darling.'"_

"_Maybe you will come back, on another day you'll do that."_

"_Go away with the wind, it takes you now."_

"_We are flying high, saying farewell would be a lie."_

"_There's no need tonight to spend a sleepless lonely night."_

"_We are flying high, there's no way to say goodbye."_

"_Your denying, why?"_

" _I'll be back and then you'll be mine."_

"_Its night, you gotta be the fly, flying to the lamp, burning her little chances to see the light."_

"_She'll never learn to bite, but for now you cannot fight and you're here to do it tight, burn your wings now and cry!"_

"_Long time passed to do that and you plainly got a chance to be my mistress, you had to go."_

"_If you want to fly on, please drop out before fall, waiting for the last call, and you never say no!"_

"_Time is passing by, you gotta make through the night until the morning you say 'goodbye for now darling.'"_

"_Maybe you will come back, on another day you'll do that."_

"_Go away with the wind, it takes you now."_

"_We are flying high, saying farewell would be a lie."_

"_There's no need tonight to spend a sleepless lonely night."_

"_We are flying high, there's no way to say goodbye."_

"_Your denying, why?"_

"_I'll be back and then you'll be mine…"_

She finished and put her guitar on the ground, she then turned to face her brother. She picked him up and cratteled him in her arms.

His amethyst eyes shined with happiness.

"Thank you…Mizzy…" Cody whispered, he leaned his head against his sisters chest.

Mizzy smiled as she stroked his hair. "Your welcome Cody…"

Cody slowly closed his eyes has he spoke his final words.

"Good..bye…Mizzy..I..love you…please…live…the life…I could….not…."

He was gone.

Mizzy closed her eye and cried. Holding the lifeless corpse that was ones the boy she loved. Rico just stood there. He choked back his sobs that threatened to escape his beak. Tears fell from his ocean eyes, staining his face and belly feathers.

"…Cody…" he wheezed.

"…Cody…" Mizzy choked.

"I….I promise…I will my life to the fullest."

"…but…not just my life…"

Rico looked at her. His tear filled eyes full of confusion.

"I shall live your life too…"

"…I will live….for the both of us…"

Everything turned white as Rico heard Mizzy's last words.

"…your life…my life…..our life….."

Rico fell out of his bunk.

He shot up and looked around.

Home.

("what a nightmare…") rico thought.

But…what was it about? He'd never seen those humans before in his life! Not even the name Mizzy or Cody rang any bells. And he never seen a movie about them or their names!

Rico shook his head.

He was thinking too much into this.

He jumped back into his bunk. Already falling asleep. But the last thing Mizzy said plagued his mind.

"…_your life…my life…..our life….."_

**The song is called 'flying high' DJ splash radio edit.**


End file.
